


蜂蜜，焦糖，澀澀的你♡

by aosakitarou



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: *雙子雙O*互相操，硬核互攻，全是肉*作者智力歸零補充：#小喬約莫14，達米雖然年長，體型還是個小羅li呃不正太#本作中分化=進入青春期+第二性特質





	1. 小喬篇～1～

當達米安知道小喬也被分化為omega時他鬆了一口氣，然而那種自私的安穩只有一瞬間，接踵而來的是憂慮和焦躁。他眼看著自己的暗戀對象和最好的朋友變成和自己一樣的弱勢少數派，需要被法律和alpha保護的嬌弱存在，而沒有人會期待兩個omega成為英雄，拯救他們的孩子和未來。在惡勢力崛起的戰場上，他們是超凡雙子，然而每月要命的那幾天到來，他們是滿肚子淫水的炒飯雙子。

在小喬第一次發情期時，達米安正和其他孩子們在少年泰坦的大樓裡開會，過了一會兒才發現手機上的求救短信。那個黑髮男孩不知道從世界的哪個城市飛過來，渾身被雨水淋濕透，又在雲霧裡飄得冰涼。在夜色的掩護下，他穿過達米安打開的窗戶直接倒在他身上，黑色的髮絲貼著他通紅的臉頰，本就白皙的皮膚此刻就像櫻花般粉紅，而他的衣服又緊緊貼著身子，勾勒出混血男孩瘦長的身形。  
「達、達米安⋯⋯我是、嗚、發情了嗎？」他要哭了似的小聲問到，好像大聲提問都是禁忌，「我該怎麼⋯⋯我要那個嗎？」  
「⋯⋯我可以給你抑制劑的。」達米安無奈地將渾身軟成一灘水的小喬拖到自己床邊的地毯上，伸手幫他解開衣服拉鏈，「還是說，你想要別的東西呢？」  
他的外套裡還有一件純棉的白短袖，濕漉漉的貼在皮膚上，或許喬自己都沒有注意，當達米安故意碰到他胸前立起的乳頭時，他下意識地縮了一下腿。  
「喔，對⋯⋯還有抑制劑。」剛分化不久的小omega慌張地點點頭。他飛來的路上光是克制不去想色色的事情就快瘋了，那些他在網路上不經意間看到的色情漫畫，裡面的omega擺出各種各樣煽情的姿勢，然後是alpha又粗又長的硬傢伙，他雖然沒有見過實物，但他感覺到那個青澀的小穴開始充血，這個時期才敞開的子宮口開始渴求時，他無法遏止地反覆回憶著那個黑紅的陰莖。  
「真的要選擇抑制劑？」達米安似乎看透了他心裡的那點色情的願望，故意刁難地反問，「別告訴我你的醫生沒給你開藥，而你也知道該怎麼使用。如果你費心思來找我只是為了這個，那麽，我要回去開會了。」  
「等一下、我⋯⋯我不知道⋯⋯達米安平時會自己⋯⋯嗎？」  
「說大聲點啊？」  
「達米安會把手指⋯⋯放、放到⋯⋯」小喬已經眼眶發紅泛淚光了。他拽著達米安的衣角，又不好意思去看他，頭髮上的水一滴滴砸到他的大腿上，模樣可憐又可愛。  
「不光是手指。」達米安湊到自己的好朋友耳邊低聲說，「做omega是有很多玩具的。」  
玩具，這個詞又勾起了小喬的另一個色情漫畫的回憶。那些形狀奇怪的彩色球球和棒子，鈴鐺和繩子，擺放在成人用品店裏側的神秘世界。他不知道原來達米安還有這樣的好東西，扭捏著甚至有些高興。  
「你⋯⋯你有嗎？」  
「有什麼？抑制劑嗎？」羅賓明知故問，壞心眼地笑了，「喬寶寶，你要說出來。」  
「⋯⋯我、我想要玩具。」  
他咬了咬嘴唇，終於擠出一句完整的話，像個貪心的孩子求父母時會說的任性話。年長一點的搭檔揉了揉他的黑卷毛。  
「你先去洗澡，我還要去開會，結束了再照顧你。」  
小喬點點頭，本來自己就是不速之客，心裡雖然不捨，還是要刻意逞強，硬撐著爬起身往浴室飄去。他要穿達米安的衣服嗎？還是要裸著身子⋯⋯亂七八糟的思緒搞得他暈乎乎的，脫掉衣服坐到浴缸裡才開始放水。而正要開門離開的達米安好像忽然想起什麼地喊了一句。  
「洗手台的鏡子後面放著的東西你都可以用，別勉強。」  
「好的⋯⋯」  
他聽到門關了，只有水流嘩啦啦的聲音，身體被溫水包裹著，安心下來就又開始想羞羞的事。他瞇著眼睛靠在浴缸邊緣枕頭的地方，不知道什麼時候硬了。明明幾星期前還是個沒有覺醒第二性別的小孩子，早上起床發現那個地方流出白色的液體還以為自己生病了，可是夢裡被達米安抱著的感覺又溫柔又舒服，他忍不住不自覺地用手去摸自己的小鳥，腰一晃一晃地在洗手間裡嗚嗚叫，甚至不知道是性慾。  
現在小喬 肯特要成為一個成熟的大人了。因為後穴的飢渴，他一手按揉那個軟軟滑滑的穴口，一手上下擼動性器。這使他自然而然地張開大腿，粉紅的膝蓋浮出水面，水波隨著動作一下下拍打著浴缸內壁，和小喬急促的呼吸融在一起，在浴室裡迴響。  
「唔、嗯⋯⋯」  
這樣的姿勢令小男孩羞恥不已。如果有alpha看到現在的自己，一定會想要插進來吧⋯⋯等他意識到自己在想什麼時，前端已經射出來了一點奶白的液體，飄蕩在浴缸水中。  
「糟糕，水好髒阿⋯⋯」  
即便是自己射出來的精液，單純的小喬仍舊嫌棄得不行。反正身上也暖和了，他從浴缸裡站起來，趕緊把髒水放掉了。  
裹好浴巾，小喬在達米安浴室裡的大鏡子上擦出一塊沒有水霧的地方，才發現自己臉上紅得有多不自然。他一定是剛高潮過，而且還極度欲求不滿，才會對著鏡子揉起自己的乳頭。那裡被熱水泡得紅嫩好看，他試著用指頭捏了捏，舒服的感覺令他緊閉起雙眼，纏在腰間的浴巾吸收著尾椎的汗水，性器反應得很活潑，似乎喜歡被玩弄乳頭。  
對了，達米安提起過的東西，就是在這個鏡子的背面吧。他多少有點害怕，因為那個小羅賓平日裡收藏的都是些打哥哥們的戰利品，打壞蛋們的牙齒，頗有奧古時代的奴役思想。這裡面的東西⋯⋯喬把手按在鏡面上，給自己做思想準備。  
「呃，不管了！應該不會太恐怖吧！」  
鏡門喀噠一聲彈開，好傢伙，裡面簡直就是一個色情天堂（地獄）。小喬已經看呆了，因為他從不知道男人的陰莖可以被做的那麼逼真，或者那麼可愛，或者五彩繽紛，或者簡單素雅，粗細長短都有，還有看著像是用來堵嘴巴的，有些帶著意義不明的突起、螺旋和把手，整根塞進屁股裡肯定會肚子裂開死人的。  
「嗚⋯⋯」  
達米安太恐怖了！這種仙人掌一樣的東西就算要我用我也不敢阿！話說他身體看起來那麼小，怎麼承受得了這麼狂野的東西⋯⋯不對，他做得到，自己沒道理做不到，只要從小一點的開始。小混血兒不知道哪裡來得驕傲和自信 ，從架子上取下一根看著大小適中的假陰莖，造型也不算太過奔放，只是有些起伏，握在手裡就像警棍什麼的。  
小喬爬到達米安的床上，背靠著床頭的枕頭，兩腿大開，捧著那根警棍去試探自己的小穴。因為發情期的緣故，那裡已經足夠濕潤，他把流出來的水抹到臀瓣上，感覺既抵觸又愉悅。他試著把手指往裡推，就像醫生給自己做診斷時那樣，光是淺淺進去一個頭，就耗盡了小喬所有的勇氣。  
倒不是覺得那裡髒啦，只是⋯⋯  
「嗚嗚啊啊⋯⋯」手指被內壁夾緊的感覺和腸道感知到的異物感令他略帶哭腔地叫了出來，而且還沒有一點覺得舒服。為什麼會這樣？他想把手指從後穴拔出來，可一想起達米安，又決心再勇敢一下，屏息凝神地繼續往深處推進。  
嗨，他只是不想等著臭脾氣的小羅賓回來的時候嘲笑自己不會用玩具罷了。  
想想達米安剛分化時，他們倆還沒認識多久，自然身為omega的種種麻煩他也從未談起過。喬暗暗慶幸自己或者達米安沒有生為alpha，那樣就無法與最好的夥伴就分享這些同性之間的親密了。  
他一面想著達米安，一面在自己的腸道裡緩緩轉動手指，才剛進入兩個指節，似乎仍沒碰到前列腺，不過內壁已經逐漸柔軟適應了異物入侵。他把手指啵地一聲拔出來，準備換上大傢伙。然而那放鬆了的穴口一碰到無機物，又縮緊了。  
「塞不進去、好奇怪⋯⋯明明感覺已經足夠松了⋯⋯」  
小喬扭動身體在床上翻來滾去，換著角度去插自己的小屁股眼，而那硬東西抵在穴口進不去，一下子滑到陰囊上令他渾身顫慄。嘗試數次，他忍著羞恥心像貓一樣放下腰抬起屁股，從後面握著警棍，可能因為這個姿勢便於肛口張開，那東西終於塞進去了一點，可把小男孩嚇壞了。他慢慢等身體適應那個圓滑的頂端，左右搖晃著警棍，在身體出水的幫助下，總算擠進去到不會掉出來的程度了。  
即便如此，痛苦沒有改變。被迫撐開的穴口一直在麻麻地發痛，他幾乎要不能呼吸，可是身子又強烈地渴望著那東西深入，甚至捅進最深處的子宮口，小喬急得哭了出來。  
「達米安～達米⋯⋯為什麼這麼痛⋯⋯嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」  
過了幾分鐘，達米安的手機收到一條來電。他走出會議室才按下接聽，小喬哭鬧的聲音流了出來。  
「⋯⋯你在幹什麼阿⋯⋯」  
「嗚嗚⋯⋯塞進去了可是好痛⋯⋯你來幫我⋯⋯」  
「等著。」  
小羅賓揉了揉眉間，掛斷電話。好了，是時候結束這場無聊的會議了。


	2. 小喬篇～2～

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 稍微揭露了一点达米安的悲惨过去  
不过应该还是甜的

「你其實只是想欺負我吧！」

千呼萬喚等來達米安的小喬把身體整個裹進毛毯裡，只露出半隻小腳丫，羅賓看著自己的搭檔馬上要成人了卻還是這幅呆萌模樣，略無奈又不耐煩地在毛毯鼓起來的地方打了一巴掌。

「哼，因為你太笨了。」

「嗷！討厭你⋯⋯」悶悶的聲音從毛毯底傳來，「我還是回家吧。」

「喔，那我走了。」達米安故意作勢離開，一頭卷毛從被子下探出來，瞪著水汪汪的藍眼睛。

「⋯⋯不要。你說了要幫我的⋯⋯身體好熱，沒力氣，口渴，幫我拿水。」

唉。看來這個小自己三歲的omega還沒意識到自己此刻正面臨前所未有的危機。也不怪他，身為超人之子，喬納森肯特從小生活在愛與希望的灌溉下，善良而單純，達米安仍記得第一次帶他出去探險時，那個發現了死人連眼淚都氣出來了的小男孩。他好久沒見過這樣的人了，無論是父親還是哥哥們，母親那邊的人更不用說，那些成年人們不需要額外的保護，而這孩子卻那麼容易受傷。明明是氪星人和人類的混血，應該更強大一點吧！為什麼也會蹭破皮流血，會因為情感而暴走，這令達米安厭煩得要死。

然而，每當小喬把自己的名字掛在嘴邊，湊到他身邊越過他的肩膀看情報，他又覺得無比滿足。他看著小喬成長，不知不覺將他認作自己的一部分了。

即便如此，最好的朋友之間也有不能跨越的一條線。友情和愛情⋯⋯愛情和性慾。

達米安冷靜下來，聲音單調地提問：「你真要我幫你渡過發情期？」

「對阿、怎麼了？」藍眼睛眨巴幾下，他看起來更委屈了，「難道你嫌我麻煩，還是又要說那一套？好啦，未來蝙蝠俠⋯⋯」

「喬，你真的明白這意味著什麼嗎？」他有些急切了，用手搖晃小喬的肩膀，臉也不自覺地湊近了，「這可不是普通的發燒感冒，你要成為大人了，在你身體裡面，有想要繁殖後代的器官和力量，如果我幫了你⋯⋯就相當於我和你⋯⋯」

「做愛⋯⋯」小男孩喃喃道，達米安微微抽動嘴角。

「⋯⋯呃，我想說的是滿足你的性需求。」

達米安還不習慣這個單純的小孩嘴裡冒出這樣直白的名詞，然而被性慾折磨的小omega似乎已經什麼都不在乎了，他身體散發出的信息素隨著毯子滑落肩膀猛烈襲來，清爽而甘甜，那對於異性而言恐怕是極為健康而色情，樂於交配的信號，對於同為omega的達米安而言，這只意味著失控。鬢角的汗水滑過小喬通紅的臉頰，從下巴尖滴在皺巴巴的床單上，那床單被他抓得緊緊的，那麼用力，赤裸的胳膊似乎都在顫抖。可他沒有長開的五官仍那麼稚氣，即使想要擺出慾火灼燒的誘惑姿態，模樣也更像個落水的小白兔。

瑟瑟發抖的小白兔遲緩地眨了眨眼，似笑非笑地向達米安蹭去。

「我想做愛⋯⋯嗚嗯嗯⋯⋯好奇怪⋯⋯」他拼命抽動鼻子，沿著達米安的胸口向下，幾乎是趴在他面前了，「達米安你、有好聞的味道⋯⋯下面⋯⋯可以讓我嚐一嚐嗎？」

他的手扒在達米安的褲子上，然而卻沒使出蠻力撕裂那塊布。這讓達米安略安心了一點，畢竟要制服一個發狂的外星混血omega需要他們都留下許多不美好的回憶。總的來講，他還是希望小喬的第一次不用太痛苦，因為這類經歷，是會記住一生的。

這時小喬就像小倉鼠似的聳動著鼻子，以一種很尷尬的姿勢埋頭在達米安的雙腿之間。

「喬？！」小羅賓覺得自己絕對臉紅了，小喬左右聞聞，委屈地抬起頭，用那雙難以抗拒的藍眼睛盯著達米安。

「咦⋯⋯沒有了⋯⋯我、我想要⋯⋯」

大概是剛才開會的時候染上了alpha的氣味吧。達米安的omega身分早就不是團隊中的秘密，大家都已經足夠注意，或許敏銳的某一個仍察覺到了小喬附著在達米安制服上的那點氣味。想到這裡，達米安有些不是滋味——憑什麼那些人可以聞到小喬的氣味。

他想把衣服脫掉，小喬卻以為他是要離開，立刻緊張兮兮地抱住小搭檔的腰。

「達米安，別走。」他們之間的距離已經太近了，或許很早以前就太近了，因為達米安覺得自己不是第一次離這麼近看到喬納森眼裡倒映的自己。

「對不起⋯⋯」

小喬笨拙地用嘴唇吻住達米安。他是為這個吻的拙劣而道歉，還是為趁人之危的告白，無論哪一樣達米安都不在意了。他順勢攬過小喬柔軟的腰，沒什麼多餘的贅肉，小男孩活潑好動的腰，將他壓倒在床。那兩片磨蹭著自己的唇瓣還試圖不滿地說些什麼，接下來就被達米安的舌頭舔弄得不敢動彈。他半張著拼命呼吸的嘴輕易被入侵，小喬的舌頭又軟又濕，和達米安玩鬧時曾碰過的他身上的任何一處都不一樣，這是屬於戀人的味道。沒有過初吻的小喬立刻叫出了聲，不是平日裡惱人的抗議，而是極度誘人的嬌聲，帶著顫音，好像是那些黃片裡女人才會發出的呻吟。

這個初吻沒有太長，暫時大腦掉線的小喬終於回過神來，推開了達米安，撐起上身。他快要不能呼吸了，而且似乎剛射在了浴巾上。小卷毛羞怯地聳拉著，藏在深棕色眼睫毛後的藍眼睛不敢去看達米安，只是拼命喘氣，搞得眼眶又紅了。

「看著我，喬。」

達米安伸手去摸朋友的肩膀，然後順著光滑的手臂滑到喬的手邊，握住。

「我⋯⋯」

「看著我。」

小喬張了張嘴，終於抬起頭。

「和我做一個約定，這種事僅僅在發情期間，懂了嗎？」

那霧濛濛的藍眼睛在昏暗的房間裡染上灰色，眨了眨便有一行淚順著臉頰滑下去，嚇了達米安一跳，因為喬臉上沒有什麼表情，看上去略為陌生。但那似乎只是生理性淚水，小男孩乖巧地點了點頭。

「那我也可以照顧達米安的發情期嗎？」

「我才用不著你來、唔唔！」

喬根本不等達米安答完，又一次親了上去，雖然仍舊只是生澀地舔著對方的嘴。達米安一面迎合他胡亂的舔咬，一面安撫似的輕輕拍打男孩汗津津的後背，手再往下一點，碰到腰間那塊濕熱的毛巾時，小喬忽然停下來，很不好意思地攔住達米安的手。

「我，我弄髒你的浴巾了⋯⋯」

「看出來了，你把我的整個房間都弄得一團糟，我進門後都快被你的信息素薰吐了，現在床單也被你的體液打濕了。」

小喬臉上燙得要冒煙，他支支吾吾半天愣是沒說出什麼，緊緊攥著浴巾邊緣。

「你喜歡我這麼說你嗎？還不鬆手⋯⋯」

達米安本來只是不爽小omega在自己面前不乾不脆的樣子，沒想到小喬真的有點受虐傾向，他出神地望著達米安，好色而無辜的表情就像隻狩獵的貓。接著忽然垂下眼睛，咬著嘴唇，緩緩地掀起圍在腰間的白色毛巾，才遮到大腿一半的毛巾就像女孩的短裙那樣，在那之下，卻是男孩紅腫的性器和被精液塗滿的大腿根。

「我都、變得好奇怪了⋯⋯達米安⋯⋯不要再說了、」

「不是奇怪，而是興奮吧。」這個反應反到讓達米安也來了興致，甚至希望自己把這一切錄下來，「別動。」

他幾下甩掉身上的制服，只穿著黑色緊身衣，小喬就那麼扒著毛巾盯著搭檔的每個動作，直到達米安再次下達命令「張開腿」，他靠著牆體育坐的姿勢分開雙腿，半勃的性器和水汪汪的小穴毫無遮掩地暴露出來。達米安用那塊毛巾擦乾淨小喬的腿，黏液下小男孩淡棕色的陰毛卷卷的，他伸手摸了摸，換來小喬一聲短促的驚叫。

「我幫你剃了吧。」

「為、為什麼要剃啊？才剛長出來沒多久耶⋯⋯」

「我就剃了。」

達米安拉下內褲，將自己光溜溜的私處展示給小喬看。他最近才發覺剃毛後光滑的手感有多舒服，雖然蜜色皮膚的中東小混血本來就不像歐美人富有體毛，但這些地方也不能馬虎。

「咦、⋯⋯看起來、也不錯⋯⋯」

小喬湊近撫摸達米安的小腹，手指在朋友的肚臍周圍打轉，然後緩緩移動到腰窩，漂亮的人魚線，最後是不比自己大多少的性器。達米安在他的撫摸下輕輕顫抖著，似乎也有點進入狀態了。無須多說什麼，最好的搭檔抬起他的下巴，親吻他柔軟的嘴唇，吮吸滾燙的舌頭。

兩人面對面坐著，將性器緊貼著彼此摩擦，而達米安的手還去揉小喬的陰囊，搞得小男孩嗚咽著射出好多，舌吻的口水都流到下巴上了。這還沒完，達米安用手指戲弄小喬的穴口，高潮後那裡還在一下下收縮。

「達米安⋯⋯那裡、不要⋯⋯呀啊、！」

「怕什麼，你一個人不也玩過這裡了嗎？」達米安把喬推倒，讓他以躺下的姿勢抱起雙腿，床上的床單有一半因此扯到了地板上。

「這個、太、太害羞了⋯⋯達米、安⋯⋯！」小喬還在拽著毛毯和羞恥心掙扎，達米安真的無語了，剛才那個聞到alpha信息素就跟隻小狗一樣的色情狂去了哪，現在竟然拿害羞當擋箭牌。他在心裡默默發誓不把小喬操到失智不許他下床⋯⋯不過也有些怪了，或許是混血的緣故，小喬的身體符合發情期omega的特徵，神智卻不怎麼受到侵蝕。

還真是令人羨慕阿。他臉色一沉，有些粗暴地將手指裡擠入小喬體內。

「天啊、啊！⋯⋯呃⋯⋯啊啊啊等一下、太深了！」

裡面因為先前的擴張和潤滑，其實已經很柔軟了，要是個性急的人就直接操進來了，誰還會像自己一樣耐心給他做前戲，安慰他對破處的恐懼——越是這麼想越覺得小喬身在福中不知福，達米安稍微傾斜角度，輕鬆碰到了前列腺的那一點。

「啊、嗚嗚嗯⋯⋯！」

「你這裡也太好碰到了，好像不怎麼深喔⋯⋯自己也來試試？」他看著小喬臉上皺成一團，愈發覺得可愛，再加入了一根手指，兩邊一起摩擦。剛才還矜持不願敞開身體的小喬忽然渾身沒了力氣似的，四肢攤在床上，裡面卻收縮得那麼緊，每動一下手指都是一陣水聲。

「嗚嗚嗚啊啊⋯⋯不要、」

他越是用那種飄忽的氣聲喊不要，達米安越是來勁：裝什麼裝，給我接受omega的好色本性！你聽啊你的聲音都像小女生一樣了，過了今天你就別想回到原來的樣子了⋯⋯

「將來我不在了，你要自己做這些啊。」


	3. 小喬篇～3～

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再更一段就是達米安篇了～  
對不起把小喬寫的有點ooc

「嗯……？達米、你說什麼？」小喬喘息著睜開眼睛，好像剛睡醒似的發懵，因為達米安忽然不動了，他怯生生地去碰達米安的額頭。

「你一個人的時候是怎麼做的？疼嗎？」

「我……就和你、這樣差不多啊……但是那個、有點疼……」他指向床和牆壁縫隙裡夾著的那根假陽具，達米安看了一眼然後笑了。

「你知道這個有個機關嗎？」

「會不疼的機關？」

「不是，但會很爽，爽到你不覺得疼。」

「呃，為什麼你一說就變味了……」面對這樣可疑的發言和達米安狡黠的壞笑，小喬的理性告訴他不要去嘗試，性慾的巨浪卻愈發強烈地推著他的後腰，牽動他的神經，令他懇求般地盯著達米安。

「那、你要幫我……」

達米安伸出手，小喬乖乖將那東西奉上，仔細一看，上面還沾著自己的體液，明明是那麼髒的東西，達米安卻毫不在意地接了過去。

「你趴下吧。」

「喔……」

他把臉埋進達米安的枕頭裡，聞到一股薰衣草的香氣，對了，他還不知道達米安的信息素是什麼樣，之前沒有覺醒第二性時也聞不到。但他很少在自己面前展現omega的特徵，小羅賓總是驕傲又冷靜，即使在和現在的小喬差不多的年紀就分化了，也沒有同樣性別的哥哥可以依靠，他到底是怎樣渡過最初的發情期……小喬的意識開始打轉，達米安在他身後不說話，安靜令他渾身發毛。

「達米安、你一般都是……用抑制劑的嗎？」

「當然。」熟悉的聲音從身後傳來，「一般很少有機會可以休假一星期以上，還必須要回到高譚，就更麻煩了。」

小喬剛想回話，就感覺那個無機物圓滑的頭頂在自己被撐開的穴口，有點涼涼的，但達米安扶在自己腰間的手很溫熱，他拼命調整呼吸，那東西的形狀被他狹窄的腸道感知，腰身自覺地配合起達米安輕柔的動作，讓摩擦變得更容易。對了，他本來想說，偶爾回一趟高譚或者順路去一趟大都市，在他們父親守護的城市裡來一次許久沒有的夜巡，一起吃辣熱狗宵夜，然後去彼此家裡睡覺……達米安大概是發現了他正走神，貼著他的耳背吹了口氣，又用手去擼小喬早就發紅的陰莖。

「嗚啊啊、」

射精後敏感的龜頭遭到刺激，搞得小喬又爽又難受地緊緊閉上眼睛，那體內的大傢伙無情地壓著前列腺，隨內壁擠壓滑進更深的地方，再由達米安用力一挺，一陣刺痛讓喬哭喊著短促地哀叫一聲。

「呀、啊啊！！……疼！」

小喬的身體緊繃，猛地抖了一下，早已習慣日益強大的氪星身體的他在戰鬥或打鬧中已經不常體會疼痛和受傷，因此這股感覺一時間令他眼前發黑，接著針扎般的刺痛由內而外傳來，內臟和器官無法克服罕見的痛感，隨脈搏一跳一跳地擠壓著腸道內的異物。或許是發情期的體況異常吧，達米安停下動作撫上他的脊椎，感受那薄薄的皮膚下猛烈的心跳。

「疼？是怎麼樣的疼？」

然而他的搭檔只是努力回過頭來衝他可憐兮兮地笑了笑，鼻尖還掛著冷汗，上氣不接下氣。小喬不理會達米安的提問，繼續一下一下地扭動腰，偶爾抽疼還會令他悲鳴出聲，他很想抑制住，便把嘴閉得緊緊的，可是那聲音嗚咽著變做鼻音哼哼出來，彷彿受傷的小動物。達米安看不下去，想把那東西從他體內拔出來，突起輾過的地方又激起小喬渾身一震。

「嗚嗚……哈、啊……啊……不、不要停、達米、」他慌忙地去抓達米安的手，沒什麼力氣地扯他袖子，祈求似的說，「動起來、就好一點……」

「你確定？」

「我沒事……嗚嗚嗚嗚……」

實在不是沒事的聲音和神色。那紅紅的眼眶都快框不住小男孩的眼淚，流得滿臉都是，被鼻涕堵住呼吸道後，只能用脆弱又撒嬌般的聲音回話。而他每哭泣著抽搭一下，裡面就纏得更緊一些，陰莖直挺挺地抵在小腹，汁水流了一腿。或許小喬真的有受虐的天賦，也或許他控制不了身體裡那些快要將自己撕裂的瘋狂。他先是那樣悶悶地帶鼻音地哭泣，然後張開嘴長長地哀叫，聲音裡滿是懇求和纏綿，彷彿就在挽留那根假陽具不要抽離自己的身體。達米安不太好意思看自己朋友這番亂糟糟的樣子，因為他一低頭就是小喬水汪汪的肉穴，抬起頭又是那哭花了的小臉。

「……達米、安……達米，醫生、醫生說我……裡面發育的不太好……我一直好怕……嗚嗚……」小喬聲音帶了些嘶啞還試圖解釋些什麼，大概是覺得對不起達米安。

達米安摸了摸他的頭。

「不要怕、不哭了……沒什麼。」

「啊、哈啊、」他幾乎是蠻力地去撞向達米安手裡控制的陽物，忽然緊緊抓住那沾滿淚水和口水的枕頭，「不要停、再、深一點……嗚嗚、啊啊啊！」

他叫得那樣大聲，音又高，達米安真擔心其他人以為他帶女人進來玩。可能是操進子宮口，小喬幾乎翻白眼了，原本的疼痛和害怕此刻全都不重要了，他只想要精子，想要高潮，就算在最好的朋友面前暴露出一副好色淫蕩的痴態也無所謂。這種瘋狂的快樂和從未體會過的快感令他早早射精，滴滴答答飛濺在床單上，而後穴死死吸住那根又硬又長的陽具，在他的肚子裡，在他的子宮口，位置正好。

小喬忽然腰一軟，整個人癱軟在床上，因高潮的餘韻夾緊了腿。

「舒服嗎？」

達米安沒有急著拔出那根，他撩起小喬的瀏海，欣賞這張漂亮的小臉此刻染上的顏色。小喬迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，還是那雙永不褪色的海藍，曾帶給達米安光明的決心和勇氣，而此刻他看到的是從未有過的。

「……還要。」

小omega眼睛一彎，輕聲懇求道。


	4. 小喬篇～4～

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊！終於寫完了一半

開震動後小喬又去了好幾次，似乎是耗盡了體力，終於累倒在髒兮兮的床單上，也不嫌棄自己的各種體液，閉上眼睛就失去了意識。達米安感覺像是看了一場漫長的限制級電影，他挪了挪身子，攤坐在床邊的毛絨地毯上，想著這一房間清香甜美的氣味和一床單亂七八糟的東西等著收拾，就一根手指都不想動了。

他沒什麼性慾，一方面因為小喬是同性的朋友，另一方面發情期剛過去不久，只覺得疲乏。中途小喬拉著他一定要給他擼，糾纏著射了一次，也沒有特別爽。果然同性是不行的嗎……還是說，自己並沒有想像中的那麼喜歡小喬？仔細想想，小喬在自己眼皮底下那樣祈求，撒嬌，瘋癲，兩腿夾著自己的腰好像跳舞一般扭動身體，然後伸出舌頭求吻……這一切一定不是出自本意。

到了第二次，他或許不會再來找自己了。

明天還是給喬打點藥，在他鎮定的情況下丟回大都市為妙。他頭疼，揉揉太陽穴，抬頭去看床上乖巧沈睡的搭檔，還是那樣可愛，只不過現在達米安把他裡外都看了個遍，不管是小臉，還是粉嫩的小穴。那根震動棒也送給他好了……

想著這些無聊而浮躁的事情，他在找出來的睡袋裡閉上眼睛，沈沈地睡去了。

……

…………

……什麼東西？

好熱，好疼，可是動不了……

喬感覺有什麼從穴口流出來了，這種彷彿失禁一般羞恥的體驗讓他緊張。數次高潮後的疲倦是那麼甜蜜，插入感殘存的腸道又開始收縮，彷彿那些突起仍磨蹭在體內，侵蝕著他，折磨著他。就連平坦胸部上的乳頭都隱約發痛，他喜歡被玩乳頭那種酷刑般的快感，求而不得。沒有清理的兩腿間又濕又滑，新流出來的東西好像靜靜地落到了被子上。

他怎麼又開始那個了？達米安呢？

小喬掙扎著想起來，可四肢像中了咒語一動不動。正在這時候，忽然有什麼很大的東西貼上了他的臀縫，在他的大腿間摩擦。

不要……已經好累了……

啊啊、不……不要進來……

好大，好疼，好疼啊……

他想哭，想叫出聲，然而四周沈寂的黑暗吞沒了一切，唯有身體的感官提醒著他和另一個什麼生物存在著，交媾著。

不要那樣快地抽插、啊啊！腸子要壞掉了……

要被頂到、被頂到子宮了……嗚嗚啊啊啊！

不要、不要……到底是什麼這麼熱……

那片黑暗中忽然出現了一點亮光，逐漸擴大，他看到了兩個身影，一個彷彿是自己，仰面躺著，一臉放蕩而不自知的表情。肚子裡填滿了精液都鼓了起來，他一定懷孕了，而另一個身影太模糊了，他看不清。那個身影掰開他的雙腿，用手指擠弄他紅腫的小穴，白花花的精液流了出來……

「嗚、」

小喬驚恐地睜開眼睛，紊亂的呼吸和心跳令他頭昏。這個夢實在是過於真實，一瞬間他甚至分不清現實和虛幻。天哪……他趕緊檢查自己的身體，幸好什麼事都沒有。

太恐怖了。

嗚啊啊啊啊啊。

他轉過身想要抱著枕頭哭一會，忽然發現達米安躺在自己床下。厚厚的睡袋裡只露出一個小腦袋，光滑的額頭上落下的碎發使他看上去那麼幼小。明明是自己的哥哥一樣的存在，卻無數次交換親吻，將自己最難以啟齒的一面都交在了他的手中。

在接下來的日子裡，真的還能夠和達米安繼續做朋友嗎……

雖然這樣的事情僅限發情期，可深刻的記憶留在了腦海中，就像小鴨子會將出生後第一眼看到的東西當作母親，喬內心或許因著初次發情，眷戀起達米安的溫柔和愛撫，彷彿戀人般的時刻。他為什麼會這樣想、又會這樣害怕呢？

看著友人毫無防備的睡臉，小喬帶著惡夢後的脆弱陷入沈思。他不了解作為omega的達米安，也從未想過，但此刻忽然有種醍醐灌頂般的感覺刺入他的骨髓與心臟。

這可能是青春期的無理取鬧，小喬痛苦又難以抑制地想到：也可能是他愛上了最好的朋友。

……

…………

……喬？

你在幹什麼、摸哪裡啊！

達米安竭力睜開眼睛，從令人疲憊的混亂夢境中清醒過來，眼前的狀況卻更徒增困惑。小喬身上的熱度絲毫不減，掛著汗珠的臉頰緊貼著自己的胸口，一下下晃動著腰幾乎要把達米安按進床墊裡，而他們彼此摩擦著的小腹傳遞出糟糕的信號。小喬的手指已經圈住自己逐漸硬起來的性器，就算正值低潮期，也經不住這樣的刺激，那小男孩發紅的指尖熟練地撫弄頂端，流出透明的液體纏上他的指縫。

別鬧了！

他試圖推開這個發情的外星混血兒，趴在身上的小喬自然紋絲不動，只是迷惑地抬起腦袋，額頭抵著達米安的額頭。就算在這個時候，喬朦朧的藍眼睛仍散發著星光似的，他緩緩地眨眼，然後輕啄達米安的嘴唇，在達米安最終放棄抵抗張開嘴後舔了進去。

達米安幾乎要射了，實際上他希望自己能儘快高潮，這樣就能從小喬纏人的手活中解放出來，而那個小omega不知何時忽然這麼擅長將人逼上近乎高潮的浪尖，然後勒住根部不許達米安真正解放，結果是達米安的小蛋蛋都變得紅腫，看著十分可憐。

正當達米安啊啊嗚嗚叫著想射，小喬忽然抬起上身，兩腿分開挺起腰，軟綿綿的肚子和可愛的肚臍泛著奶油似的光。或許是因為年紀尚小，小喬身上幾乎是光溜溜的，從性器根部長出來的那點毛髮攀上他的下腹，沒多少就和柔軟纖細的汗毛融為一體。肚臍眼的凹陷好像誰在光滑的麵團上惡作劇般地戳進手指，淺淺的陰影誘惑著達米安將手指放上去撫摸。兩條腿比達米安的還要纖細些，因為血統這點肌肉終究是夠用。腿根有什麼透明的液體流了下來，小喬再也忍不下去，用達米安挺起的性器對準了自己濕答答的穴口，臉上仍保持著略痛苦又害羞的神情，微微蹙眉，咬紅了嘴唇。

他抬起眼睛，就那麼盯著達米安，似乎在等候最終的妥協。

該死的喬納森 肯特，你快點完事吧！

再這樣下去達米安搞不好會先哭出來。他身上的好朋友順服地低下頭，挺著腰將達米安的性器幾乎是吸進小穴內。

嗚嗚啊啊啊……

這感覺又背德又快樂，隨著肌肉微妙的蠕動，他整根沒入小喬緊緻濕潤的穴內，不自覺地抽動起來。

天哪，達米安緊緊閉上眼睛，腦子裡亂成一團：他不想這樣操自己的朋友，至少不是趁小喬發情神智不清的時候，這樣不就和那些趁人之危的alpha毫無區別的嗎。

已經無法回頭了。

在初識小喬時他就預料一個未來超人和蝙蝠俠的預言，畢竟他們有那樣的父親，正義聯盟和宇宙中更多紛雜的危機與幸福等待著他們。即便自己成為omega，這些可能性都不會消失，只要他們還能做彼此最知心的搭檔，而不是這樣躺在床上互相操。等這孩子清醒過來，就會發現這整件事都該被日曆裡撕掉丟進碎紙機永遠化為紙漿。

他愛小喬，可他不希望小喬這樣愛自己。

「達米……」

「達米安……！」

「啊！」

不知何時房間裡已經一片亮堂堂。小喬在柔和的晨光中搖晃著他的肩膀。他剛剛是叫了一聲嗎？達米安只覺得一陣頭疼，想要起床才發現自己仍在睡袋裡。

「我晚上做了好奇怪的夢，渾身不舒服。」小喬打了個哈欠縮回床上，似乎在穿褲子，「抱歉打擾你了……」

「呃……你是該回家了。」

尷尬的早晨。達米安覺得他接下來的一個月都不想見到喬納森 肯特了。


End file.
